


Lil' Bunny Keith-Keith

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Bunny Hybrid Keith, Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP without Porn, Rabbits, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: So, obviously Lance was not allowed to mention that this was not only the funniest thing to ever happen in his life, but also the goddamned cutest. Like, he was bi enough to already having admitted to Keith being ungodly kinds of attractive - like, out loud TO Keith even, once they’d started dating - but the soft black ears that  moved and the goddamned little floof of a tail poking out from underneath his belt? How was Lance supposed to be able to HANDLE this shit? He wanted to touch all of it all the time.





	Lil' Bunny Keith-Keith

“This is the stupidest thing to ever happen,” Keith declared with finality, little nose twitching with adorable rage. He stomped his oversized foot, letting it thump rhythmically on the floor in a way Lance was one-hundred  percent  certain Keith was totally unconscious of. “Coran’s creepy ‘slipperies’ was one thing, but what kind of ridiculous virus turns humans into BUNNY RABBITS?”

“Actually,” Coran interrupted cheerfully, poking at a medical scanner with interest. “It appears to be affecting the Galra side of your DNA only! Perhaps it was designed as a bio-weapon?”

Matt and Pidge were both leaning over him to fiddle with the screen themselves. “...He’s got a point,” Matt confirmed with a note of reluctance. “It looks like it was supposed to affect the aggression centers of the brain, but it doesn’t uh…. Do anything even close to that.”

“I don’t think it would have worked if you were full Galra, either,” Pidge agreed. “I can’t even figure out what they messed up in the engineering to be able to reverse it.”

“That’s definitely rabbit DNA though,” Matt said. “I’m betting whatever went wrong has to do with that being like… a thing at all.”  

“I don’t know what a ‘rabbit’ is,” Allura cut in with a raised eyebrow, tapping on a helix on the screen to bring up the image of a humanoid alien with distinctly lagomorphic traits. Those traits being, looking a lot like Bugs Bunny. “But this is clearly the genes of a Lopmon. I believe they were trying to weaponize one of their own diseases in hopes of turning it against the Galra.”

The tapping of Keith’s black-furred feet grew loud enough to turn heads, and Lance was standing close enough to Keith to notice the low rumble of a growl in his throat. “JUST. Tell me you can fix it!”

For the first time, silence. Everyone who know anything looked at each other. Lance watched Keith’s ears as they pointed back behind his head, quivering with rage. 

“...Not right at this moment,” Pidge admitted after a long pause. “But there’s probably no reason you can’t keep piloting Black in the meantime?”

Keith snorted, nose wiggling and eyebrows furrowed in a righteous glare. “So I’m just  _ stuck _ ? For god knows how long?”

The room full of geniuses collectively shrugged. Keith growled and pivoted around to storm off the bridge. Lance, being a good and loving boyfriend, followed.

Sooooo, obviously Lance was not allowed to mention that this was not only the funniest thing to ever happen in his life, but also the goddamned  _ cutest _ . Like, he was bi enough to already having admitted to Keith being ungodly kinds of attractive - like, out loud TO Keith even, once they’d started dating - but the soft black ears that  moved and the goddamned little floof of a tail poking out from underneath his belt? How was Lance supposed to be able to HANDLE this shit? He wanted to touch all of it all the time.

Regardless, he was expected to handle this with grace and pretend he didn’t notice Keith’s… condition over the next few days. Which was like - fine, they had helmets on in training and Lance was a mature adult capable of not looking at his boyfriend's ass when necessary, and when they were in their Lions they could only hear and not see Keith anyway so they really had no problem taking his orders seriously.

It was the pretending OUTSIDE of battle Lance was struggling with. 

Maybe if they had only been friends and not lovers… No, then Lance would have found this hilariously adorable instead of snuggles adorable and would have been struggling to hold back teasing at Keith’s expense. Struggling and failing, and then they’d get into a fight… Okay yeah it was better that they were dating and Lance was like, actually paying attention to Keith’s human emotions.  Maybe if they hadn’t been together this whole situation wouldn’t have been as peculiar as it was to Lance, but they  _ are  _ dating and it  _ is  _ peculiar. Throw that in with the fact that Lance has a very small sense of self control and then you’ll get a sense of just how much effort he’s using while trying not to make a big deal out of this.

Anyway, the problem wasn’t as simple as Keith just looking cuter than anything Lance had ever seen. He was also ACTING cuter than ever, little bunny-like behaviors seeping unconsciously into his day-to-day life. The day to day life he now spent hanging around with his friends and boyfriends, both of which being Lance.

Keith had never eaten much to start with, but lately he wasn’t eating Hunk’s culinary masterpieces at all. Instead he could be found in the resurrected greenhouse, munching away on leaves and sprouts and basically anything vegetable-based he could find in tiny little rapid bites. This was, as it turned out, because his two front teeth had grown intrusive and he couldn’t figure out how to chew with his new giant chompers except in loud little rodent bites. 

He had more energy now, but in a different way. Like, it was still physical energy and he still wore most of it out on the training deck, but he also had this… playfulness about it all that had before now been a much rarer presence in Keith’s life. 

Like, literally, he was making up games to play with the battle droid and dragging Lance and whoever else could spare the time down join him in weird sports that involved a whole lot of Keith running around and jumping as much as possible. Adorable giant bunny hops, in fact, not that anyone was allowed to say as much.

Just like how Lance wasn’t allowed to admit he could honestly see no downsides to this weird virus and thought it would be really fun if Keith just kind of… stayed this way. Fortunately for everyone he wasn’t in charge of deciding that, and could hold his tongue while Keith growled and thumped his foot at Pidge and Matt’s tentative shrugs of ‘I’unno’ on the third day of bunny-hood.

“Come on, let’s go hang out in my room,” Lance couldn’t hide his smile, a gentle hand on Keith’s back as he guided them off the bridge. “While you were busy sulking I found you a present.”

Keith looked dubious at best, but nonetheless followed Lance back to his room with no real hesitation. He threw himself onto the mattress as soon as the door was open, kicking the pillows into the wall to make himself a little half-nest to sit in in lieu of actually laying down. 

Lance didn’t bother holding back his small smile, dropping his little space phone dealy onto the floor to pop up it’s holographic projector. You could get it to play movies in this mode, and he started up a random ancient Altean chick flick because the only other TV they could get was on Galran stations and tended to be creepy and propaganda-themed. 

The movie wasn’t the point anyway, it was just a way to trick Keith into focusing on something so he could lose interest, zone out, and finally relax. Before he sat down to join Keith on the bed Lance stopped to open the drawer under his mattress, grabbing a plastic produce bag he’d gotten from today’s mission and tossing it at his boyfriend.

As expected Keith caught it, nose wiggling in interest before he even opened the bag to identify the odd root vegetables Lance had bestowed upon him. “Is this…” Keith trailed off, sniffing at the strange dark red plant he was pulling out of the bag.

Lance watched with a grin as Keith took a small tentative taste, eyes widening and nose jumping in another twitch. He nibbled a bite into his mouth, his eyes widening in a look of wonder that made him look a bit like he was actually sparkling, and then went to town like a paper shredder, moaning “I don’t even LIKE carrots,” as he mowed through the vegetable in a series of loud and adorable crunching noises.

The movie played on in front of them, payed half attention to by Keith and no attention to by Lance, who was far more absorbed in his lover’s blissful facial expressions as he relaxed with his snack. When he’d joined Keith on the bed he’d sat down near to his little nest, close enough that Keith could kick his feet into his lap. 

Lance took that as an invitation, because as of so far Keith had never turned down a foot rub in the entirety of their relationship. He started with care, mindfully avoiding touching Keith’s toes and the cute little black paw pad adorning the ball of his foot, knowing Keith was still too sensitive of his condition to want any attention paid to it. So he just lazily pet the top of Keith’s feet and pretty thin ankles like he normally would, not even bothering to start massaging the worn muscles until he was already certain Keith was relaxed.

Keith did in fact relax, and much faster than he normally did at that. Even if Lance hadn’t been dating him he’d have been able to tell how calm Keith was just by seeing his ears - all day long they’d been perked upright in alertness, only now drooping down to flop lazily at the sides of his head. The dark fur almost blended in with his mess of hair like that, but they looked so much shinier and softer than the rest of Keith’s hair that Lance was pretty much dying to run his fingers over them.

He contented himself for now with finally daring to touch the itty-bitty pad on the bottom of Keith’s pinky toe, promising himself he wouldn’t do it again if Keith jerked away or glared at him or in any way disapproved. Keith didn’t notice or react, and it was the smallest, cutest victory in Lance’s entire life.  _ Soooo _ tiny and soft~

Keith continued not minding, even as Lance carefully explored each of the small digits during his massage. His toes twitched and curled when Lance touched just the right spots, the same way he always did that was the reason he kept rubbing Keith’s feet in the first place. Now it was more noticeable though, the black pads against pale skin accentuating every little movement just from the color contrast. Lance was willing to admit spending a full ten minutes playing with the paw pads on his boyfriend’s feet might just make him a furry weirdo, and found he didn’t care in the slightest.

And the Lance finally had the nerve to poke at the big heart-shaped pad on the bottom of Keith’s foot, and this time there WAS a reaction. A tiny whimper as his toes spread out in a fan, the foot that wasn’t in Lance’s hand kicking out an instinctive jerk on his lap. Lance dropped his foot immediately, only noticing it hadn’t been a bad squeak when Keith shuddered out a deep sigh and wiggled his butt into Lance’s pillows.

Lance watched as Keith squirmed for a bit in his little blanket nest, trying to judge if he was annoyed or just overly pleased. The answer gave itself away when Keith sat upright again, not to get out of bed but just to change which hip he was resting his weight on while he sat from the left to the right as he flopped onto the other side of the bed. His head hit Lance’s open lap and his feet curled up under him, utterly the picture of contentment as his eyes zoned out in the general direction of the movie with a few stray crumbs of red carrot clinging to the corning of his softly smiling lips.

He reached down to brush the debris with one fingertip, flicking the crumbs away smoothly before trailing his hand up the side of Keith’s face to his caress his jawline. Keith had such sharp, masculine features, Lance adored seeing how much his appearance softened by the dazed, sleepy expression and floppy bunny ears. Ears which Lance finally decided he was going to touch, because at least if he got his hand slapped away they’d probably have a laugh about it.

But Lance was also kind of chicken so he was gonna stall by petting Keith’s hair for a bit. Which was win-win because Keith loved that anyway, always had enjoyed Lance’s hands in his hair and would no matter what species he happened to be. He sighed beautifully at Lance’s fingertips dragging gently across his scalp, and when his fingers hit the base of Keith’s ears that sound turned into just the slightest whimper.

It was, Lance immediately recognized from experience, the good kind of whimper. Lance did it again, scritching at the bottom of Keith’s ears where they met the scalp until Keith’s feet kicked out and his smile melted into the dopiest look of relaxation Lance had ever seen. 

If Lance hadn’t been dying before his was certainly doing it. How could anyone or anything be this cute??? He had to actively hold in squeals of “D’awww!” here. Keith had already been the prettiest cutest guy ever and now he was encouraging Lance to keep petting him by shoving his head into Lance’s hand and OH HOLY GOD HIS EARS WERE SO SOFT. The softest, silkiest fur was coating them and the more Lance played with them the more pleased noises chirped out of his boyfriend. 

“Need to take your binder off, Sweetie?” Lace asked quietly after a few minutes of casual petting.

Keith made an annoyed grumbling noise in his throat, reluctantly sitting up of of Lance’s lap. He didn’t go much farther than that though, just lifted up his arms and looked at Lance with an expectant sort of pleading expression. Lance chuckled and grabbed the bottom of Keith’s shirt, swiping it and the tight black chest binder up with a quick inhale from Keith and a tease of “Skin the rabbit!” Lance couldn’t have held back if he’d tried. 

It took a few seconds of struggling to peel it off over his broad shoulders, and once they finally got it removed he watched as Keith shuddered out a deep sigh of relief, coughing a bit to rearrange his lungs after being pressed down all day. Lance hadn’t need any direction for this simply because this wasn’t the first time he’d done it - Keith needed help getting his binder on and off on occasion, and Lance liked to think it wasn’t because he truly needed the help as much as because he was trying to get used to having it available. 

He landed back on Lance’s lap, now close enough that instead of resting his head on Lance’s thighs it was his torso draped there instead, upper body half twisted so sore chest wouldn’t be pressed down under his body weight. It looked kind of ridiculous, like an oversized cat trying to fit on a child’s lap, but it must have been comfortable enough because Keith settled there and turned his head back to zone out towards the movie they weren't really watching. 

Keith’s breasts weren’t large, so there wasn’t a lot to get worn out by the binder. What did exist was still red with obvious discomfort, and Lance figured if he’d been allowed to touch his ears Keith probably wouldn’t object to a light massage. 

He did not, for the record, go straight to honking on titty because that was all fat and not muscle and therefore rubbing them would entertain Lance a lot more than it would his boyfriend. No, Lance knew what he was doing and he went inwards towards the armpit, the ever-neglected pectoral muscles no one ever seemed to remember in back rubs even though they controlled like half of what your arms do. 

If Keith hadn’t been melting before he was now, a relaxed puddle draped across Lance’s lap and humming happily. His ears flopped down all over the mattress and distracted Lance, idly noticing after a few minutes he’d wandered out of a proper massage to go back to petting Keith’s belly. He was clearly still content either way, so when Lance drifted down to touch his thighs instead no one acknowledged the change. 

Keith’s thighs were thick with muscle and soft with fat at the same time, a perfect combination of sexiness. His ass was much the same, taught from exercise and round with plumpness, perfect under Lance’s hand. Keith not only didn’t mind Lance touching the booty he actually twisted into it, flopping face down so he could point his butt into Lance’s palm. He barely held back the laugh, rubbing Keith’s plush bottom and giving the soft cheeks playfully indulgent little squeezes that made Keith’s hips wiggle.

The black fluff of Keith’s little bunny tail was of course, front and center in the middle of everything. Now that it was facing Lance he could see it twitch and wiggle, the white underside poking out from out of the top hem of his leggings and causing the pants to be rolled just a bit down Keith’s hips to make room for the sizable poof at the base of his spine. Every so often Lance’s fingers would brush against the soft fur as he fondled Keith’s lovely ass, and every single time he did Lance could see it jump in the tiniest little upwards flicker.

Keith’s legs had parted intivingly while Lance had been playing with his ass, and he could barely hide the smirk as his fingers dipped down between them. Keith’s leggings were so thin that Lance could easily feel out the shape of his folds through the fabric, Keith’s reaction instantaneous as he shuddered cutely and pushed his hips towards the warmth of Lance’s searching hand.

Lance grinned, playing with the lips of Keith’s pussy with devious deliberateness, using just enough pressure to make Keith squirm. And squirm he did, eyes closed and face flushed, little tail rising to point straight up his back like he was presenting himself to Lance. His hips were raised enough like that for Lance’s long fingers to be able to reach down to the very front and search out where his clit was, pressing down on it until Keith’s legs were unconsciously squeezing together in a hard clamp around Lance’s hand. 

It took a couple minutes of gently toying to get Keith truly whimpering, Lance petting Keith’s pussy through his clothes until he could feel the fabric soak through with how wet he’d gotten. It was only then Lance pried his hand free from the clench of Keith’s iron thighs, giving it a light little spank before he went to pull Keith's pants down just because Keith was laying so perfectly like he was begging for it. Keith gasped when the slap made contact, hips jerking up conveniently for Lance to be able to peel his pants and underwear down to his knees with no struggle at all. 

Keith’s lips were covered in a thin down of black hair that was already shiny with wetness, slick leaking down to dampen his trembling thighs. His little wet pussy was so pretty it even managed to distract Lance from the bunny tail, a peek of pink flesh teasing out between the folds of his lips and begging for attention. He took a moment to admire it, rubbing his hand over the enticing softness of Keith’s ass and possibly salivating a little at the prospect of tasting that gorgeous cunt. 

They had to move for him to get his mouth on it, his bunny complaining a bit as Lance tossed him onto the bed. Keith landed on his back and didn’t wait to get comfortable, kicking his pants off and stretching his legs out to hook his ankles around Lance’s shoulders and pull him in to meet him. He yanked Lance practically straight into his crotch, which Hey had been where he was going anyway so Lance went with the flow and lifted Keith’s hips up to meet his face.

He started with a kiss, just pressing his lips against Keith’s right at the apex of his opening, right on top of his clit. He moved down, little kisses all around the insides of Keith’s pink lips, intentionally avoiding making direct contact with his clit or dripping hole quite yet. Keith’s reaction was as cute as he’d hoped, whining in the back of his throat and jerking his hips up impatiently to try and hump Lance’s face.

“You always do everything so  _ slow _ ,” Keith complained, voice deep and raspy with arousal. “Can’t you ever just get me wet and then fuck me like a normal guy?”

“Nah,” Lance dismissed, gently blowing a whisper of air onto the hot flesh of Keith’s inner thighs. “You get louder if I rile you up first.”

He didn’t wait for Keith to sass back, opening Keith’s thighs up wide and dragging the flat of his tongue up his open slit. He tasted just as good as he smelled, musky and tangy and sweet, the sensitive flesh velvety soft under his tongue. Keith had gotten wet enough for there to be no friction under his tongue, just the smooth glide of flesh on flesh as Lance tasted his boyfriend’s heat.

Keith’s hands threaded into his hair, locking Lance’s head in place as he started to flicker his tongue gently under the bud of Keith’s clit. His reward was a satisfied little sigh, Keith’s legs settling on Lance’s shoulders to make himself comfortable and prepare for a nice long tongue bath. 

For all that they’d only been dating a few months Keith was so responsive that was all it had taken for Lance to already learn his body, knowing exactly where and how to move his tongue. He gasped the hardest when Lance sealed his lips over his bud and sucked, and when Lance slipped a single finger inside the twitching warmth of Keith’s cunt he didn’t even get it slipped all the way inside before Keith was shouting and coming all over Lance’s mouth. 

He withdrew his mouth but not his hand, staying inside Keith with that one finger while he licked softly at his oversensitized clit. And then he put another finger inside, because if he only wanted to make Keith come once then… well then he wouldn’t be Lance, baby. Seriously,  _ once _ ? They were both better than that.

Two fingers slipped inside and working his pussy, Lance put his mouth back to his talk. Swirling the tip of his tongue around Keith’s clit, waiting til he was pushing his hips up into Lance again before he truly set to work and started sucking again. Keith was still tight and throbbing wet around his fingers, and being able to feel the soft subtle textures of his pussy was making his cock ache in his pants, desperate to replace his fingers. But he wasn’t ready to start fucking him yet, needed to make Keith come again first, needed to get him as fucked out and happy as possible before he slipped his cock inside.

His fingers pounded hard enough to make Keith shudder and squeal, a wet squelch accompanying the breathy sounds of pleasure. And when his mouth got too tired to lick or suck he used his voice instead, telling Keith how pretty and good he was as he fucked Keith into shivers with his fingers.

“Love this slutty body of yours, baby,” Lance crooned against Keith’s thigh, fingers driving in deep and hard. “You come so easy for me, makes me wanna wreck you and fuck you til you can’t stand up.”

“Do iiittt,” Keith demanded back in a whine, heels digging into Lance’s back. “Need your goddamned cock already, you’re so slow at everything.”

Lance laughed, giving Keith’s thigh a little bite. “We’ll get there,” he promised. “Just need to get you loose and wet enough to take my cock, babe.”

Keith let out a desperate and irritated groan, but it just turned into a moan again when Lance licked a slick line up the length of his twat. For all his talk Lance had to admit he was running out of patience himself, the taste of Keith’s cunt and the sexy sexy way he reacted to every little touch was just about more than Lance’s self-control could handle. 

Luckily for Lance, the goal he’d set for himself of making Keith come again was not a difficult one. He tongued Keith’s swollen clit, resisting the urge (and Keith’s half-angry pleas) to pump a third finger in there and fill him up even more. Not yet, damn it, when he split Keith open it was going to be with his cock…

Keith’s body was convulsing, his breath coming in short heavy pants. His fingers screwed tightly into Lance’s hair and he knew he was on the verge of coming, and fuck it Lance wanted to be able to see it this time he was pulling back and pulling his fingers out (to great protest) and now Lance was finally doing his own damn self a favor and stopping to pull his dick out of his jeans.

Keith was writhing on the bed, eyes watered shiny with his dissatisfaction at being denied such a close zenith. But he could still focus enough to notice Lance’s cock popping out, cursing a relieved “Fucking  _ god  _ yes,” while one of his hands wandered down to put pressure on his aching pussy while he waited for Lance.

For all the times they had done this - which was several now, thank you - there was still a stunned moment of ‘Holy shit, I’m gonna have  _ sex _ ! With  **Keith** !’ that Lance could never quite help himself from reveling in. Now in particular, Keith was lying back on Lance’s bed with two fingers holding open his lips to reveal the glistening pink of his waiting cunt, so wet he could see the off-white of his slick beading to trail down his thighs.

“I’ll start without you,” he tried to threaten, but Lance was already climbing on top of him, only remembering at the last second he’d never taken off any clothes and by that point not caring in the least bit. Of course they kissed first chance they got, Keith’s arms wrapping around Lance’s neck as they all but devoured each other’s mouths. Keith was fully naked and already sweaty, his embrace warm and welcoming as Lance settled their bodies into each other. 

 His cock slid against the slick folds of Keith’s pussy, teasing his clit for a few short swipes to make his lover sigh. And when the head of Lance’s cock finally pushed in to breach the fiery heat of Keith’s cunt it was all he could feel, the universe and Keith’s nails digging into his back all washed out to nothing for the intensity of the pleasure Keith was blessing him with.

He pried his eyes open to look down at Keith’s face, knowing it wouldn’t take much for his boyfriend to come and needing to watch it when he did. Also because Keith was fucking beautiful, and possibly because if Lance kept his eyes closed too long he might think he was dreaming or whatever but that wasn’t as immediately relevant as knowing his baby was gonna come in the first few strokes. 

Lance had only just gotten the head inside so far, and now he could watch Keith’s face as he slowly fed him the rest. His expression bordered on rapturous, tiny little pushes of his hips to help guide more cock into the tight velvety clench of his pussy. Once they’d gotten Lance in as far as he’d fit Keith they only took a couple of appreciate seconds to adjust, both of them far too eager now to be able to hold back from twitchy little rolls of their hips. 

They were barely even fucking yet, only the slightest bounce to Keith’s small tits resulting from the force of their motions. But even still it was enough for Keith to clench and flutter around him, face twisting into gorgeous agony as he howled out his second orgasm, cunt throbbing so tight around Lance’s cock he had to stop moving all together. When Keith opened his eyes again he had the audacity to giggle at Lance, low and happy like he’d already gotten what he’d wanted just from that.

The sheer smugness was enough to make Lance stop, because Keith’s big black bunny ears were standing up again in interest instead of the relaxed flop from earlier and something about that was so impertinent for some reason Lance needed to bend this ass over and spank it like, right this second.

Keith yelped at the sudden manhandling, but not the same way he yelped when Lance’s palm made contact with his ass. The latter was a much sexier sound, the kind that let Lance know he was welcome to do that again, and usually he wasn’t much for getting rough but right now that pale white ass was  _ begging  _ to be painted red with handprints. 

He’d never quite been brave enough to slap Keith this hard before, but god was he glad he tried it now. The sound of Keith’s broken gasps, the sight of his peachy ass cheeks bouncing at the hard smacks, the sting of his palm? All fucking priceless. 

Almost as priceless as that fucking little  _ tail _ . Lance just might be obsessed with it, had caught himself staring at it again when it twitched and jumped at Lance’s slap. That was about all he could take before he had to grab that little nub of a tail, hand wrapping easily around the entire puff and using it to yank Keith’s ass backwards into Lance’s hips.

Keith was just as hot and tight as before, pussy sucking Lance in like he was hungry for it. Just to spite the little sex demon Lance didn’t even go fast, once again burying himself into Keith at a leisurely pace using tight little rolls of his hips, one hand still clenched around Keith’s tail to stop him from trying to fuck backwards onto Lance yet. 

Keith tried to complain but whatever words he’d been planning were cut off when Lance gave a hard yank to his tail, cunt throbbing and voice breaking into shuddering moans. Lance picked up his pace to slide in a little faster, just enough to hear the light slap of skin on skin every other second when he plunged inside, and couldn't help but steal one more pull of that fluffy tail to feel the way Keith’s body reacted before he let go to be able to watch it twitch and bounce as he started to fuck Keith faster and harder.

There was just something so charming and cute about it, pointing up so high all Lance could see wiggling was the white underside of fluff in the middle of his ass. The black fur on top of his tail was pressed straight up against his back, already sticky with sweat and slick like Keith had been writhing in lust for hours, and every ass-jiggling thrust resulted in a needy little wag there was no way Keith was aware of.

“Ah! Yes! Come on, like that!” Keith was biting out in between moans, encouraging nonsense to let Lance know he was getting it exactly how he liked it. On all fours from behind like goddamned animals, because Keith was a beautiful freak and an adorable slut bunny and was with no shame perfectly likely to take whatever kind of dick he wanted for himself. Including wiggling and rolling his pert ass back to try and change the angle Lance was inside him, weight off his hands and onto his elbows as he arched his back to get the head of Lance’s cock to find his g-spot.

When he succeeded Keith’s voice broke and arms gave out, the only thing stopping him from falling face-first into the mattress being Lance’s quick reflexes snatching out to grab him. He caught Keith by the ear, and Keith whimpered and pulsed wetly around Lance’s cock at the sudden jerk which made so much sense Lance ended up laughing about it in a low breathy chuckle.

He already knew how to find Keith’s sweet spot without any help, so Lance was delighted to grab hold of both of Keith’s soft floppy bunny ears in one hand and tug on them like reigns. Keith howled and thrashed, another set of hard wet throbs pulsing around Lance’s cock where he was buried deep that felt sounded and  _ shook  _ like Keith was coming on his dick again. Lance kept fucking him through it, holding Keith’s limp body up by the ears while he pounded mercilessly into his upraised ass, knowing just where to hit to keep Keith melted in his hands.

The noises Keith was making in his overstimulated bliss had become animalistic, not in deep throaty grunts like you’d expect but in these weird cute little hiccuping  _ chirps _ . An inhuman trill that drove Lance to fuck harder and harder, effortlessly striking Keith’s g-spot with the soft head of his iron-hard cock. Keith hadn’t really re-solidified into a human out of his current fuck-out state yet but he was still desperate enough to have gone back to shaking his hips in an effort to swallow Lance’s cock deep enough to choke on. 

God he was so wild, how hot could Lance’s boyfriend be? He’d already come three times and was hungry for more, sitting up on his knees to arch back as far as he could until he was sitting straight upright to bounce on Lance’s cock with his whole body weight. Lance still had his hand around Keith’s ears and used it to yank his head backwards now close enough to twist Keith around just so to pull his mouth into a kiss that Keith couldn’t even stop his open-mouthed moaning for.

The kiss broke off quickly, obviously, not that Lance minded. It gave him a chance to whisper more dirty talk into Keith’s open ear, to tell him what a good little slut he was. “Look at you, bouncing on my cock like that. My greedy little fuckbunny, cunt can’t get enough of me so you’ve gotta take it for yourself.” The fingers of his free hand reached around to play with Keith’s clit, in easy reach where the boy was sitting on his lap like this. “You gotta slow down, Honeybun, you’re gonna make me come, too.”

Keith did not in any way slow down, which to be fair might have been Lance’s fault for the two fingers he had riling up his rosebud. The idea had been to reduce Keith into a pliant mess and maybe slow things down, but it had had the opposite affect and Lance had to stop diddling and fucking both to instead plead, “Wait, Keith I’m serious you gotta stop before I come inside!”

They didn’t exactly have birth control in SPACE here, he lack of prophylactics not stopping them from sex like it should have as much as just making Lance pull out and come on Keith’s thighs to  _ pretend  _ to be responsible. Keith wasn’t even letting him do that much though, just moaning like Lance’s words had only made him hotter and throwing even more of his weight and all the power of his thighs into working his cunt on Lance’s dick.

Oh shit he was too hot and too wet and too tight and too perfect, Lance was never gonna be able to stop. It didn’t help that Lance had never actually gotten the chance to come inside anyone before, had never gotten to feel the hot release of shooting off while his cock was still buried straight into the raw wetness of a pulsing cunt…

“Keith, Keith c’mon I’m serious!” He let go of Keith’s ears, using both hands to try and pry Keith’s ass off of him before it was too late. They couldn’t afford for him to lose it like this, couldn’t risk accidentally getting pregnant in the middle of a war no matter if it WOULD be the best most intense thing Lance would ever feel in his life, but Keith wasn’t listening and Lance’s own insides were twisting up in preparation for his orgasm and Keith was absurdly friggin strong for someone so goddamned small how was Lance not getting him off already?! Oh right. Lack of willpower. Because Lance didn’t really wanna stop any more than Keith did.

“Laaaaance…” Keith voice was high and strained, the long syllable cracking on his tongue. “Just come already, need you to fucking breed me!”

The hands he had on either side of Keith’s hips curled in to squeeze at the soft flesh, fingers digging in to bruise as Lance’s self control exploded. He rocked up his hips hard to bounce Keith on his lap, cock already bursting hot streams that would have shot straight into the deepest walls of Keith’s pussy if Lance’s cock hadn’t already been shoved in that far to begin with. Keith screamed in contorted pleasure as Lance came, his own orgasm ripping through to squeeze and splash on Lance’s cock with only a few seconds between their climaxes. 

For all that Lance’s seemed like it went on forever, Keith still orgasm lasted longer. Lance’s cock pumped load after load straight into the pulsing heat of Keith’s cunt but Keith still kept on moaning and swerving his hips, long wails and gasps pouring out of his throat ages after Lance had collapsed into the bed. It was only after what must have been a full minute of sex-blankness that Lance realized Keith’s hand was working his own clit, hips reduced to tiny little stutters to keep Lance’s cock from slipping out yet as he brought himself off one more time.

“Fucking animal,” Lance muttered as Keith finally squeaked out one last moan and flopped over to join Lance in the bed. When his cock slipped out it allowed a trail of their come to follow, so thick it spilled onto the sheets in a puddle Lance had no idea whether or not he should feel concerned by. “How many times did you get off, four or five?”

Keith curled onto his side, scooting over to cuddle with Lance. “I’unno,” he muttered in a quiet crackly voice that reeked of fucked-out contentment. “Lost count.”

That, Lance decided as he rolled over to pull his snugglebunny into his arms, counted as a victory for Lance.

\--

(He was not, it turned out after an anxious trip to the med bay, pregnant. Which was good for a lot of obvious reasons, even if it did come with a very awkward and stern conversation from Coran regarding responsibility.

The bunny thing on the other hand had slightly more permanent consequences.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have a more fulfilling epilogue than "hes not knocked up" but then i ran out of time writing and season 6 happened and broke my brain.   
> Also reposted bc i deleted this bc i dont like it but then realized i cant fix it and gave up eyyyy i hate my writing


End file.
